I Will Carry You
by writersblock44
Summary: One year, three months, and twenty-seven days ago Emma Pillsbury was diagnosed with cancer.


**Disclaimer:** Fox and Ryan Murphy own. This is a nonprofit endeavor.

* * *

One year, three months, and twenty-seven days ago Emma Pillsbury was diagnosed with cancer.

She was sick.

She was dying.

She could feel it.

And, there was nothing she could do about it. She had come to terms with that long ago.

* * *

_It was a chilly Tuesday night; Emma was lying on her back in bed. Will partially on top of her. They had been together for five and a half months now and it was their third time making love. Will pulled gently on her bottom lip as he pulled back from their kiss. She felt a flutter in her stomach as she opened her eyes, looking right away into his brown orbs. The way he looked at her sometimes made her feel so-so beautiful, so loved. She brought a hand up and ran her fingers though his soft curls._

_"You have no idea how much I love you, William Schuester." She whispered to him._

_"I think I might have an idea." Will whispered back, "I love you too, Emma Pillsbury."_

_Emma looked up at the ceiling trying to hold back tears. Whenever Will told her he loved her she got emotional each time. It's not everyday the love of your life loves you back._

_Will gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "It's okay to cry, Em."_

_Emma bit her lip and brought her hands to his shirt. She needed him. Now. She pulled his vest over his head and un-tucked his dress shirt. She unbuttoned and slid the shirt from his shoulders letting the material fall neatly, of course, to the floor._

_Will slide completely on top of her and leaned down, bringing their lips back together. As they kissed his hand slipped into her blouse. His hand placed flat on her stomach. Pulling his lips away from hers once more, he made his way down her neck. Placing open mouth kisses down the sides of her neck. He leaned over and brought their lips together again as his hand slid further up..._

_Emma let out a moan as Will pulled back quickly._

_"What's wrong?" Emma asked softly, reaching for him. Trying not to sound hurt or scared._

_Will sat up and reached for her hands to pull her up. He pulled her blouse over her head and reached behind her to quickly undo and remove her bra._

_"You're... You're scaring me Will!"_

_Will took her hand and brought it to her breast. "Do you feel that?" he asked. Her eyes filled with warm tears as she nodded. Emma looked down as the hot tears started to drip down her face and onto the clean white sheets. Will tilted her head up, "Shh... It's okay. We'll make an appointment first thing in the morning... get it checked. Whatever happens Emma, I'm here." The only thing she could do was nod. She put her head on his shoulder and let him hold her._

_Several minutes passed before Emma's sobs subsided. Will glanced down at her and rubbed her bare back. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he spoke._

_"Emma?" He paused and pushed her flaming red hair out of her face before he continued. "How about we get you dressed for bed and I'll sing you a song? How does that sound?" Emma sniffed and nodded against his chest. "I-I think that may be best for tonight." She said in disappointment._

_Sensing her disappointment Will tilted her head up with his finger. "Hey... hey... It's okay, Em. It's okay." He paused for a few seconds and rubbed her back. "We have the rest of our lives... to... to wrestle like walruses." Emma let out a small giggle and buried her head in his chest. Will placed his chin on her head and ran his fingers up and down her arms._

_They stayed like that for several minutes, until Will broke the silence._

_"You know... being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

_Emma lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes._

_"I mean that." He placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Even when we weren't officially together, all the advice that you gave me and your opinions made me a better person. I have you to thank for me being the man that I am."_

_Will placed his hand on her cheek, "Thank you."_

_Emma leaned into him and placed her lips on his._

_"You have always been a good man, Will... Always." She whispered, against his lips. Emma looked down at their hands before she continued ."You've been so good to me, Will. So patient. You're the only man that has accepted me for who I am." She paused, swallowed the lump in her throat, brushed her fingers over the mound on her breast and said; "I don't want to lose you. Not now. Not when I finally have you."_

_Will's eyes filled with unnoticed tears._

_"It's going to be okay. Whatever happens, Emma, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Emma nodded, "I know." She mouthed._

_Will reached for her nightgown._

_"Here."_

_Lifting her arms in the air she allowed him to slip the nightgown over her head. Will reached for her hand and pulled her up. He knelt down and unzipped her skirt. Letting it slid down her legs. She stepped out and he folded the skirt neatly and placed it on the dresser._

_"Oh. I... I forgot. Do you want to shower?"_

_Emma shook her head, "It's okay. I just want you to hold me. If that's alright."_

_"I can do that." Will said as he walked around the bed to his side. Unzipped his pants, slid them off and pulled on his pajama bottoms. Then, he slid under the covers and slipped his arms around her. Emma moved as close to him as possible and laid her head on his bare chest. She sighed and placed several kisses on his chest and shoulder._

_Emma felt Will's hand slid under her chin. She closed her eyes as he tilted her chin up towards his. He placed a soft, chaste kiss, to her lips. Slowly, pulling back, he began to sing._

Yeah, I know it hurts yeah, I know you're scared  
Walking down the road that leads to who knows where  
Don't you hang your head, don't you give up yet  
When courage starts to disappear I will be right here

When your world breaks down  
And the voices tell you turn around  
When your dreams give out  
I will carry you, carry you

When the stars go blind  
And, the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
When you're falling behind  
I will carry you

_Will looked down, at a now, sleeping Emma. He smiled as he finished the rest of the song._

When your dreams give up  
I will carry you, carry you  
When the stars go blind  
And the darkness starts to flood your eyes  
When you're falling behind  
I will carry you, carry you  
I will carry you, carry you  
I will carry you, carry you  
I will carry you

_Leaning down, Will placed a kiss on the side of her head. He whispered a 'good night' and 'I love you' before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well._

* * *

As promised, the next morning, Will had made an appointment with the doctor as he held Emma's hand tightly in his. Every now and then he would whisper, 'it's okay' and rub the back of her hand with his thumb.

After a few minutes Will hung up the phone and turned to Emma.

"They have an opening at noon today."

Emma looked down at her hands that were now folded and placed neatly in her lap.

"I... I guess I should call in sick today." She said softly. Turning to pick up the phone he had just sat down on the table in front of them.

Will stopped her by putting his hand over hers, once more, "Emma, you know you don't have to go through this alone. I'll go with you."

"Will, your students have an ex-exam today and you have Glee. I'll... I'll be fine. I'll be fine."

Will reached his hands up and placed a hand on both sides of her face. He placed a series of small kisses on her lips before he spoke.

"I can reschedule the exam and I'm sure Rachel would love to be in charge for a day. I promised you I would always be there for you... I want to be there, Emma."

Emma gave him a sad smile and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Will."


End file.
